


【良堂】佳期如孟/完整版

by Crispandice



Series: 「佳期如孟」及后续系列 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】佳期如孟/完整版

十一黄金周，全国各地的景区都挤满了来自各地的游客，S市也不例外，孟鹤堂早上开车行驶在马路上的时候明显感觉交通拥挤了不少。

这几天孟鹤堂心情好得飞起，他领着团队成功地和S市最大的风投公司签订了合约，不仅拿下投资还超额完成任务，在老板要求的基础上还多出了几个百分点。两三个月没日没夜的加班终于算是得到了回报，看着组员一个个黑眼圈都要耷拉到嘴角，孟鹤堂大笔一挥：回家去吧！咱提前放假！

虽然十一要放几天，孟鹤堂可是九月底就开始休息了，合约签订好的那天孟鹤堂抓紧把所有的事情都办妥了，一回家睡到天昏地暗，几乎算得上睡了整整一天。

年轻就是好，人模狗样的人睡饱了之后稍微打扮一下整个人就又显得精神奕奕。孟鹤堂年纪不算小了，他在公司摸爬滚打了几年，虽然资历不够，但他机灵聪明，性格好又长得漂亮，被带着历练了不少后，如今在公司也算得上有头有脸。

 

黄金周的第一天下午孟鹤堂宅在家玩连连看，突然就被一个电话叫出门，老板让他把合约资料打印好送到酒店去。

这家酒店孟鹤堂再熟悉不过了，这是S市最高档的五星级酒店，位置得天独厚，坐落在主城区，从最贵的总统套房落地窗望出去是繁华的商业街，再远处是平静的江面。老板在这家酒店也拥有股份，不在公司的时候每个月会来这边晃一圈或者开个会，需要什么就会让孟鹤堂送过来。

孟鹤堂勤快，更何况酒店和公司隔得也不远，以前还是普通职员的时候尽干这种跑腿的事情了，一来二去孟鹤堂把这家酒店摸得透透的，甚至和酒店负责人栾云平都熟络起来成了朋友。栾云平是个随和的人，整个人带着令人安心的书卷气质，孟鹤堂特别喜欢跟他说话，觉得特别有意思。

 

孟鹤堂是个浪子，私下里他对待性非常简单直接，性能给他带来快乐和舒适，在他心里和其他人喜欢看电影喝茶没什么区别。用有些人的话来说，孟鹤堂私生活混乱，甚至有点放荡，但这并不影响他无论在职场还是生活中都招人喜欢的特质。孟鹤堂没有生活在一起的伴侣，也没有固定的炮友，他只是闲了或者想了的时候会找人打个炮发泄一下。他私生活和工作分得很清楚，从来不让这些事情影响自己的整体生活轨迹。用他自己的话就是自己“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”。

孟鹤堂有过不少一夜情，也有挺多人想和他深入一下关系，孟鹤堂都勾起嘴角笑一下，第二天早上要不就消失，要不就把关系断得干干净净。

他长得好看。在职场打拼多年，自然是很精明的，多数人精明过头就显得油腻了，可他不一样，他笑起来眼神温润，眉眼舒展，带起耳钉的时候甚至还有一抹少年感。但这样的人一旦发起浪了就格外勾人。孟鹤堂很少去主动勾搭别人，但是他只要他想，在酒吧坐下点一杯酒不出半个小时就有人来主动勾搭他了。

 

这些乱七八糟的事情栾云平也知道。栾云平比他大不了几岁，骨子里稳重又温柔，把他当弟弟看待。栾云平和高峰在一起十多年了，过着孟鹤堂嗤之以鼻的平淡温情的生活。虽然栾云平不对孟鹤堂私下鬼混的事情作出评价，但每次见了孟鹤堂都要多多少少的为这些事情怼他几句。

孟鹤堂每次都不在乎的呵呵一笑，“你们这些已婚人士不了解我们小年轻精彩又丰富的生活。”

 

 

老板电话打过来的时候孟鹤堂的消消乐差一点儿五星全过，黄金周第一天就被工作打扰他自然不开心，嘟囔着起来换衣服。他是个很讲究的人，即使是假期见老板他也是不含糊的，穿上钴蓝色修身西装和休闲皮鞋，实在懒得带隐形眼镜，他走的时候顺手把书房桌子上摆着的纯圆金丝眼镜戴上了。孟鹤堂在穿衣镜前整理领口，镜子里的他身材修长，修身西装勾勒出纤细的腰身和圆润的臀，带着的金丝眼镜又显出一份疏离和禁欲。

别人都不愿意跑腿，孟鹤堂不太介意，今天说不定还能碰见栾云平，他想。就算碰不到也没事儿，反正酒店餐厅的澳洲大龙虾是真的好吃，自带酒吧的调酒师调的鸡尾酒味道也好。

停好车孟鹤堂把放在副驾驶的公文包拿好，轻车熟路地走近大厅，左转，再右转，摁下电梯键。

电梯门即将关上的时候被一只手挡住了。孟鹤堂抬起眼，一群穿着休闲卫衣的少年一股脑涌进电梯，差点把他手里的资料挤掉了。

 

 

周九良今年刚二十出头，在一个小有名气的私立大学上大三。他性格内向且沉默，不说话的时候显得温柔稳重，虽说长得不差性格也好，也不乏追求他的女孩儿，但周九良实在是在感情这条路上单纯得要命。这学期被秦霄贤拉着参加了个社团，美其名曰带他感受大学生活，其实就是想勾搭妹子的时候旁边有个僚机。

这个社团参加的人不太多，但是大家都很友好，没事儿就组织着聚会。读这个私立大学的大多数都是有钱人家的官宦子弟，说是大学社团，实际上就是大家聚在一起找个地方花钱开心而已。可惜开学没多久就放国庆了，社团团长估计是觉得前几次的聚会不过瘾，号召大家国庆节抽几天去稍近的S市玩几天。

大家一呼百应，周九良也不好推脱。S市繁华，来去路程也不长，团长动作倒是快，立马就查好了机票和住宿，发到群里就欢欢喜喜的去收拾东西了。

 

十一的早上一大堆人就集合上飞机了。到了S市刚过中午，大家随便吃了点就叫车往市中心走。可他们实在是低估了国庆放假期间的人流量，硬是在路上堵了大半个下午，大家的情绪都有点儿蔫，到了酒店都下午四点了，下了车办好酒店入住大家才继续活跃闹腾起来。

周九良跟着闹腾的人走进电梯，眼尖发现电梯里除了他们之外唯一的一个陌生人。他抱着一个公文包站在电梯楼层按钮的位置，被好几个涌入的人撞到，精致的脸上显出一丝不耐烦的神色。人群往里走，站定后周九良站在他左边靠后的位置，悄悄打量他。

 

他长得实在好看，头发乌黑柔顺，发尾翘起来显得有点儿活泼，一身西装穿起来整个人精致优雅，在一群学生里面显得极为扎眼。

人陆陆续续的进来完了，人群往里移。一个姑娘穿着高跟鞋进来的时候崴了一下，人失去重心，实打实地用手肘撞了孟鹤堂个满满当当。孟鹤堂一个不稳就要往后倒，周九良站在后面伸出手环住孟鹤堂的腰肢，本来想给他个支撑，没想到却给人抱了个满怀。

突如其来的亲密的接触让孟鹤堂有点儿吃惊，他侧过头看身后的人。抱住他的人比他稍微高一点儿，穿着一身带着绒毛的白色外套，里边儿套着一个卫衣，看起来大概还是个学生。孟鹤堂靠着他厚实的胸膛，觉得后边儿的人从头到脚散发着少年朝气蓬勃的气息。两个人四目相对，周九良从怀里人的颈脖处闻到一股淡淡的男士香水的气味。香水带着柑橘的香，又透着辛香料的甜，还有一丝辛辣醇香的异国风情。这个味道瞬间让周九良绷紧了神经，他有点忍不住想再凑近闻一闻这个味道，但怀里的人直起了身子，勾起嘴角对周九良露出一个感激的笑容，周九良有些依依不舍地收回自己环在他纤细腰肢上的手的时候，孟鹤堂使坏眨巴着眼睛对他抛了一个媚眼。

周九良瞬间感觉火烧上了脸颊，他心里有个声音在不断地叫嚣，他这么大第一次想找人留一个联系方式，但电梯人实在太多，社团的朋友又叽叽喳喳地聊着天他实在不知道该怎么搭讪。不一会儿电梯发出叮的一声，孟鹤堂按的楼层到了。

孟鹤堂走出电梯的时候感觉到身后周九良热烈又持续的目光，嘴角不自觉上扬。

 

 

孟鹤堂把东西送到之后又被问了些合约谈判的细节，仔仔细细回答了之后老板又和他聊了些下季度的目标和调整。看得出来领导还是蛮器重我的，孟鹤堂出办公室之后美滋滋的想，立马给栾云平打了个电话：“在哪儿呢？想蹭你们酒店的饭答不答应？”

栾云平也是刚忙完，他抬手看了看表，已经快六点了:“我还以为找我什么事儿呢，合着一天到晚就想着找我蹭饭。”他签完手里的文件把笔放好，“你在一楼等我吧，我马上下来。”

 

孟鹤堂点了一份酒店餐厅的法式七时羊腿，他一边虐待着餐盘里的羊腿一边吐槽：“我一来就没龙虾，你们酒店怎么回事儿。”栾云平抬眼看他残忍的动作，吐槽道：“你也就这点儿出息了，有本事把羊腿给我放下。”

孟鹤堂撇撇嘴，喝了一口红酒。

“放假还上班啊？把你家那口子放在家里你也舍得？”

栾云平叉了一块炖牛肉放嘴里，头也不抬：“出差了，五号才回来。”

孟鹤堂差点轻笑出声儿，他调皮地眨眨眼睛：“怎么？天天在一起日子还没过够啊？”说完还放下刀叉对栾云平吐舌头：“哎哟，可想死我们小平平了~”

栾云平白眼都要翻到天上去了，他叉起一块肉塞进孟鹤堂嘴里：“祖宗你给我闭嘴吧。”

 

 

进房间收拾完东西又歇了会儿，没多久社团群里面大家都在喊饿了，社长说订酒店的时候就专门听见这就酒店餐厅和酒吧都挺不错的，大家商量之后就觉得在酒店吃饭得了。

周九良一进餐厅就看见孟鹤堂了。他坐在正对着门口的位置，一双眼睛又圆又亮，一眨一眨地特别俏皮，周九良入座之后也没舍得移开眼。周九良瞧见他对面坐着一个神色温柔的男人，那个人皱着眉毛把肉塞进孟鹤堂嘴里，孟鹤堂也不恼，反而一边嚼着肉一边咯咯的笑起来，笑得周九良莫名其妙有点儿生气。

 

周九良坐得不远，他自动忽略了对着菜单一筹莫展的秦霄贤，偷偷地看着孟鹤堂那一桌。这样的孟鹤堂不像下午电梯里的他，整个人可爱又俏皮。周九良看着他嘴巴一动一动地，一边吃饭一边喋喋不休地跟对面的男人说些什么，说不了几句就笑得颤起来，额头的发丝翘起来随着他整个人的动作一荡一荡的。孟鹤堂正在打趣栾云平，抬手拿起酒杯喝酒的时候瞟到斜对面有个人一直盯着自己，他仔细一瞧，这可不是电梯里自己一笑就脸红的小孩嘛？

孟鹤堂一边喝红酒一边回望过去，目光交织的一瞬间孟鹤堂明显看到对方又脸红了。他吞下一口红酒毫不避讳地看着对方，看周九良还没移开眼的意思，瞬间玩心大起，伸出舌尖故意对着周九良舔了一下自己湿润的嘴唇。

轰——

周九良听见脑子里轰鸣的声音，他觉得现在自己脸上一定红透了。

就像是动作电影慢放镜头一样，孟鹤堂舔舐嘴角的动作在周九良脑子里不断重复着慢镜头播放。那片粉红色的软肉带着些许湿滑的水亮光泽，轻巧地划过花瓣一样的唇，周九良甚至可以想象他舌尖带着的红酒醇香。孟鹤堂舔完嘴角后又勾起嘴角露出了一个笑，这个笑和在电梯里的不一样，这个笑显得轻佻许多，伴着餐厅有些昏暗的灯光，在周九良的眼中异常的色情。

他连忙收回视线把头低下，令他脸更红的不只是孟鹤堂意义不明的笑，而是周九良自己清楚地感觉到。

他硬了。

 

 

周九良些许狼狈又不安地吃完了一顿饭，期间他再也没敢抬头往孟鹤堂那边看，直到吃完饭才悄悄瞟一眼，桌子是空的，孟鹤堂已经走了。

周九良有点儿失落，又有点儿生气。

他旁边儿的那个男人是谁？他们什么关系？

周九良越想越烦躁，秦霄贤凑到社长旁边说了些什么又过来碰碰周九良的手臂：“待会儿他们去楼下酒吧，你去吗？”周九良不耐烦地抓了抓自己的头发：“去。”

 

孟鹤堂满足地喝完手里的红酒，回味着少年慌乱的神色，心想这小孩儿也太有趣了。

他带着笑的表情被栾云平看在眼里：“笑什么呢？”

孟鹤堂一挑眉，闭着嘴轻轻摇了摇头，“没吃到大龙虾，鸡尾酒倒是请我喝一杯吧？”

栾云平差点儿把叉子怼到他脸上：“脸皮也太厚了你”，他把刀叉摆好，又一丝不苟的用餐桌上的方巾擦嘴，“我还有几份文件没弄好，要不你自己去，要不你就等着。”

孟鹤堂也擦了擦嘴角，斜眼瞟了一眼还穿着白色套头卫衣的人，思索了一下就歪着头对栾云平笑：“我肯定等你呀，我们栾怼怼没人陪好可怜的。”

 

 

等栾云平整理好文件已经快十点半了，孟鹤堂全程百无聊赖的看着他认认真真的翻文件签字，中间还看着栾云平跟高峰打了个十分钟的电话，语气温柔得孟鹤堂差点儿对他翻白眼。他坐在栾云平办公室的沙发上玩消消乐打发时间，消消乐里面有个熊脑袋看起来毛毛软软的，冲着孟鹤堂眨眼睛。

孟鹤堂看着手机屏幕里那个小熊，觉得它就像那个脸红着的小朋友一样招人喜欢。

他很少主动勾搭别人，但一旦看准出手了也毫不含糊。

孟鹤堂晃着腿想，如果今天晚上再碰见他就把他拐上床去。

 

 

抿了一口干马提尼，孟鹤堂觉得酒吧的空气有点儿热，他把衬衫口子解开了两个。

“放假不出去旅游吗？”栾云平摇晃着酒杯里面的碎冰。

他们坐在吧台一个比较不显眼的地方，有一句没一句的闲聊着。

“不出去。”孟鹤堂把高脚锥形杯放在吧台上转圈儿，“前段时间累死了，哪儿有精力出去旅游，在家玩儿不好吗。”

话音刚落不远处的人群爆发出一阵欢呼和笑声。孟鹤堂循声望过去，再转回来的时候栾云平见他嘴角笑得都快勾到眉毛上了。

 

那是一群年轻人在一个桌子上喝酒，估计是在玩骰子还是其他的什么，输了的人被起哄喝下一杯度数不低的口杯鸡尾酒。正举着shot狂喝的人，不是穿着白色卫衣的小猎物还是谁？

孟鹤堂看着周九良被朋友疯狂起哄，可能是他手气实在太次输了好几局，十分钟不到连着喝了好几杯。口杯鸡尾酒度数太高味道又烈，小小的杯子里酒水少而精，周九良没过多久就觉得头有点儿晕了，他连忙摆手说自己得歇会儿。

 

孟鹤堂看见不远处那个人皱着一张脸靠在真皮椅子里，眉眼间已经有些许醉意了，他敲敲吧台桌子，告诉服务生：“送一杯金汤力给那桌穿白卫衣的男生，说我请的。”孟鹤堂无意把他灌醉，专门挑着送了一杯度数低的酒。

一回头看见栾云平的眉头皱着都要打结了：“你别跟我说你找我蹭酒就是为了在这儿看上人家的。”

“怎么？不行啊？想跟我抢啊？”孟鹤堂又喝了一口干马提尼。这酒度数高，入口清澈又干烈，回味的时候又觉得锐利醇香，自己晚餐的时候又喝了不少的红酒，孟鹤堂觉得现在自己太阳穴突突地跳得厉害，无端地开始兴奋。

栾云平看着酒保把酒送过去，少年不解地抬起头听完酒保的话。那是个青涩又年轻的面庞。

栾云平揉眉：“小孟儿，我看那还是个学生吧，你……”

孟鹤堂吐吐舌头：“长得可爱吧？”他又转过头去看周九良，周九良顺着酒保的指示往这边看，孟鹤堂脸上带着喝过酒的些许红晕，敞着两颗衬衫扣子露出干净的锁骨。他翘起二郎腿，西装裤因为腿部动作而往上缩，露出细削俏丽的脚踝，还有一部分光滑修长的小腿。

孟鹤堂一手拿着酒杯一手靠着吧台，托着自己的颈脖。他歪着头，泛起些许水光的眼睛朝着周九良眨个不停，同时又露出一个笑容。

 

这个笑和之前的几次都不一样，孟鹤堂和周九良都清楚。

这个笑放荡又妩媚，充满了性暗示。

看得周九良口干舌燥。

 

孟鹤堂收回目光，看着栾云平复杂又担忧的眼光笑出声来了。

“干嘛，我又不会卖了他，你干嘛这个表情？”不等栾云平回答，孟鹤堂伸手戳戳栾云平的手臂，表情委屈又小心：“栾哥给我开个房间呗？我可不想在你们酒吧的卫生间里打炮。”

 

 

孟鹤堂在酒吧卫生间里找到了周九良。

周九良应该是出来醒酒的，他喝了不少的酒，手臂支着，撑着卫生间里的台子，整个人有点儿晕。他开着水龙头，把凉水往脸上扑，整张脸都湿漉漉的。孟鹤堂凑过去悄无声息地攀上他的肩膀在他耳边吹气：“我的酒好喝吗？”

对方肩膀一僵，但是也没躲。周九良又闻到了电梯里的那股男士香水味，他瞬间觉得今天喝过的酒精一瞬间全部冲上了头顶。他转过头看着孟鹤堂的脸小声说：“……好喝。”

声音还带着奶味儿，孟鹤堂觉得更有趣了，他引着对方的手放到自己腰上，笑得妖冶：“我嘴巴里的更好喝，想尝尝吗？”

 

不知道是谁先凑近开始这个吻的。最开始只是试探性的轻啄，渐渐的四片唇瓣交织在一起，空气中好像都多了情欲的味道。

孟鹤堂发现自己的小猎物接吻都不怎么会，真是纯情得可以。

他捧着周九良的脑袋，主动撬开对方的唇，把舌尖探入对方口中。孟鹤堂先是细细舔弄小猎物的嘴唇，再深入让两个人的舌头交缠在一起。孟鹤堂灵活地舔吻着周九良，有节奏地绕着对方的舌尖。周九良的手在孟鹤堂

腰际游走，略显粗糙的手伸进衬衫里面，尽情抚摸着孟鹤堂柔软紧实的肌肤，摸到腰窝的时候孟鹤堂忍不住轻声呻吟，声音又被绵长的吻吞进两个人的喉咙里。

 

周九良试图解开孟鹤堂西装扣子的手被按住了。孟鹤堂结束了这个吻，他显然还处于情欲之中，分开的时候还小声地喘着气。

“别在这儿啊……“孟鹤堂的声音带着笑意，他双手推着周九良的肩膀：“五分钟之后1024找我。”

周九良的手还放在孟鹤堂的腰上，他沉默地点头，在孟鹤堂准备走的时候突然收紧双臂把人拉回怀里，低头又霸道地啃上孟鹤堂的唇。

孟鹤堂被吓了一跳，嘴唇被毫无章法地啃咬着他也不生气，反而觉得这个人霸道又可爱，他轻轻拍了一下周九良的肩膀示意他停下，气息不稳地凑近调戏他：“等你。”说完又飞快地啄了一下周九良的唇：“不许放我鸽子哦。”

 

孟鹤堂给周九良开门的时候，他刚刚脱掉自己的外套。米白色的衬衫开着两颗扣子，衣尾的布料也在刚才的亲吻中被周九良揉得凌乱折皱。他一打开门就看见白熊一样的周九良站在门口，孟鹤堂勾着他的卫衣领子把他带进来，小猎物一边跟着走还不忘把门关好。

这可太可爱了。

孟鹤堂觉得自己真是太喜欢他了，喜欢得心里直冒泡泡。

本来只是单纯的打个炮，现在孟鹤堂不想这样了。既然捡了一个纯情到不行的大白熊，今天就好好给他上一课。

 

孟鹤堂把周九良带到客厅宽大的沙发上让他坐下，自己立马伸起长腿跨坐在周九良腿上，他不怀好意地故意摆动腰肢蹭了蹭周九良的裆部，不等他说话就低头把周九良的喘息吞进唇齿之间。

两个人动情地吻着，发出唇齿间互相交换津液的水声。

孟鹤堂一边吻他一边把周九良的衣服往上拉，周九良也笨拙地一颗一颗解孟鹤堂身上的衬衫扣子。周九良的卫衣终于被孟鹤堂剥下，年轻漂亮的肌肉纹理显露出来。周九良虽说不是肌肉发达，但他身材结实，双臂粗壮有力，一用力就显出明显的肌肉纹理。孟鹤堂一边吻一边往下退，吻过周九良的耳垂，喉结，宽阔的肩膀，厚实的胸膛，最后灵巧的双手游走到周九良身下，一边抬头冲周九良笑一边把他裤子扒下来了。

周九良艰难地吞了一口口水，他好像预料到了孟鹤堂接下来的动作。

孟鹤堂想着给小猎物上一课，就是真真实实亲力亲为地这么做了——

他半跪着趴在周九良的面前，动作像个虔诚的信徒，可表情和虔诚半个字关系都没有。他身上的衬衫扣子已经被周九良解开了大半，现在衬衫摇摇欲坠地挂在身上，遮住一部分胸膛和手臂，和半裸没什么两样。  
他笑着抚摸周九良胯下的昂扬，抬头给了周九良一个玩味的眼神，下一秒就吻上了半硬的性器。

 

总统套房的落地窗没有拉上窗帘，窗外柔和的月光洒在江面上，没了早上映着照样如碎金一样的反光，整个江面反倒是像一匹柔软的绸缎。

孟鹤堂跪在周九良双腿之间，像只小动物一样细细舔舐着周九良不断胀大变硬的性器。他从龟头一路吻下去，舌尖在柱身灵巧地画着圈儿，到底部的时候孟鹤堂张开嘴，毫不犹豫地含住了其中一个囊袋。

“嗯……”周九良闭着眼睛舒服地轻哼。

孟鹤堂很满意小猎物的反应，他吐出囊袋后甚至拿脸蹭了蹭已经完全翘起的性器，又从根部舔到顶部，在周九良还没反应过来的时候含住顶端，在浓烈的雄性气息里开始吞吐周九良的整根性器。

周九良从未有过这样的体验。他感觉自己的整根阴茎划入了一个温暖潮湿的地方，他忍不住地挺腰想更加深入，孟鹤堂更加卖力地吞吐，“别……等等……”周九良艰难地开口，这实在是太舒服了，他觉得他快要……

孟鹤堂坏心地嘬起嘴，双手握住柱身轻轻一吸——

周九良没忍住，直接射了孟鹤堂一脸。

 

孟鹤堂从茶几上扯了几张纸巾把脸上的精液擦掉，他的金丝眼镜也被粘上了精液，他顺手把眼镜摘下来随便地放在茶几上，又分开自己的腿跨坐回周九良腿上去。

 

开始到结束并没有过多久，周九良又是第一次被人摁住来了这么一次利落爽快的口活，这么短的时间就交代了让他脸上有点儿挂不住。

孟鹤堂见他脸上满是羞怯自然是知道小孩心里在想什么的，他把周九良的手重新按回自己腰上，自己倾身去咬他的耳朵：“别羞，夜还长着呢，有你好好表现的时候。”

 

就像得到了鼓励一样，话音刚落周九良就伸手去解孟鹤堂的西装裤。孟鹤堂轻笑出声儿，一边吻着他的颈子一边任他胡乱地扯自己的裤子，西装裤脱到一半，周九良上手揉，以为接触到的是内裤布料，没想到直接是光滑的臀肉。

“你没穿内裤，”周九良哑着嗓子说了一句两个人都清楚的事实，他气息不稳地看着孟鹤堂左右摆动着腰在自己胯部磨蹭，“一直都没穿？”

孟鹤堂咯咯的笑，他明显感觉到自己臀部磨蹭着的地方开始硬挺起来。“……你以为你没来的五分钟我都干什么了？”他猛地把周九良往后推，让他呈现着完全靠着沙发的状态，周九良顺手把挂在孟鹤堂腿上的西装裤彻底脱掉，一双手大胆揉捏着孟鹤堂细嫩圆润的臀部。雪白的臀肉被揉捏得变了形，孟鹤堂兴奋得直喘气，他一手绕到身后给自己做扩张一手环着周九良的肩膀跟他接吻，两人吻得难舍难分，分开的时候孟鹤堂的眼睛里都在欲望的驱使下闪着盈盈的泪光。

两个人全身赤裸，下身蹭在一起没过多久周九良就又完全勃起了。孟鹤堂借助膝盖的力量跪坐起来，握住周九良的性器撸了两下，对准自己的后穴，又凑过去咬周九良的下巴。

“来，看哥哥怎么教你的……”

 

性器进入的过程比孟鹤堂想象得艰难一些，他小心翼翼地往下坐，办个身子都直立起来，殷红的乳尖在空气中微微颤着，周九良感受着一寸一寸穴肉的挤压，这比刚才还爽。他这么想着，忍住自己强烈的往里顶的欲望。

他看见孟鹤堂皱着眉毛艰难地往下坐。孟鹤堂的眉眼好看极了，眼睛里盛满了风流，眼角到眼尾的线条优美又流畅，一笑起来像是要勾人一样。此时此刻他正眯着眼睛，不断尝试着放松后穴来吞下周九良的整根阴茎。

周九良手没闲着，他大力地揉搓着孟鹤堂的臀，臀肉的挤压让孟鹤堂更清楚地感受到体内的那跟性器，他喘的气喷在周九良胸口，周九良抬头看着孟鹤堂的乳尖，鬼使神差咬了上去。

“啊——”孟鹤堂被刺激地浪叫出声，周九良咬他乳尖的力道不小，咬完又轻轻的用舌尖一会儿舔一会儿吸，让他又痛又爽。孟鹤堂这一声叫得媚极了，又加上后穴被刺激得不断收缩，周九良没忍住一个顶身，整根性器就入了穴。

孟鹤堂前后被突然双重夹击，整个人的腰肢都软了下来。他双手搭在周九良宽阔的肩膀上，忍不住轻声呵斥：“你……你好歹打个招呼……”

周九良温柔地吻他的嘴角，握着圆润的屁股停止了自己的动作好一会儿。

孟鹤堂额头都出汗了，他把光洁的额头抵在周九良肩窝里喘气，闷闷地调整自己的呼吸，然后半是无奈半是欢喜的感叹：“你真是……太粗了……”

周九良闷笑着吻他脸颊，被这样直接的夸奖让他很受用，他不怀好意地顶了一下，孟鹤堂马上就给反应浪叫出声儿，鼻子里发出一声绵长的呻吟。

 

孟鹤堂撑着身子自己上下动着腰肢，穴口被撑开，里面的肠肉紧紧地包裹着粗大的性器，他自己把腰往上提，又顺势往下坐，周九良握着他的腰窝，略显粗糙的指尖暧昧地在他腰窝出抚摸，看孟鹤堂动作慢了就自己抬腰狠狠顶一下。实在是太舒服了，周九良听着孟鹤堂的浪叫，感受着不断收缩的肠肉。那顺滑的内壁按摩着柱身，每次性器进入的时候就纠缠着包裹上来，离开的时候又依依不舍地吸附住。

周九良一手揉捏孟鹤堂的乳尖一手握住他顶部已经开始吐水的性器上下撸动，孟鹤堂被伺候得舒服极了，他扬起修长的颈子，把致命脆弱的部位呈现在少年面前，周九良毫不犹豫地上嘴吮吸啃咬他的脖子。

“啊！你……你慢点……嗯啊……”孟鹤堂身体都软了，没撑住歪了一下身子，刚好往下坐的时候戳到穴里最敏感的那个点。硕大的龟头带着青筋突起的柱身一一碾过那个点，爽得孟鹤堂脚趾都蜷起来了。

“啊……啊……太恩……啊……”孟鹤堂在高潮的临界点徘徊，正好周九良又一抬腰再次顶上那个点，孟鹤堂直接射了，后穴随着高潮的来临而疯狂收缩着。

穴肉的疯狂挤压让周九良满足地呻吟出声，孟鹤堂高潮后整个人瘫在他怀里喘气，整个人的皮肤都肉眼可见的变粉红了，眼角还带着情欲染上的余韵。

他还没歇一会儿就被周九良抱起来放倒在沙发上，周九良挑着眉毛又把阴茎往后穴里送了一下。

孟鹤堂感觉到他身体里的性器比之前更硬了。

他听见伏在他身上的小猎物说在：“还没完事儿呢。”

 

这次周九良完全占了主导，他的性器深深地埋在孟鹤堂温热的甬道里。孟鹤堂的手攀上他的肩膀，修长的双腿也不知什么时候盘上了周九良的腰。周九良狠狠地用力往里顶，顶得没有技巧又毫无章法，两个沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在孟鹤堂雪白的臀肉上，一时间房间里全是肉体拍打的啪啪声和孟鹤堂抑制不住的浪叫。

“啊！嗯……嗯啊……”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛看着伏在自己身上不断挺腰的人，他身躯健壮，像一只年轻的兽。自己躺在他身下的阴影里，孟鹤堂忍不住去看他的表情，他脸上被欲望染上情色，随着腰肢的活动上下幅动着。

孟鹤堂被少年猛烈的动作顶得向上蹿，每一次深顶孟鹤堂都往上蹿一节，周九良就握着他的腰把他拉回来。“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂感觉自己后穴又酸又痒，周九良没摸到他的后穴最敏感的点在哪儿，每次无意的顶到都能引来孟鹤堂一阵无意识的浪叫。

“啊……你……你慢点儿……”孟鹤堂觉得自己被顶得要散架了，可是小猎物还显得精神奕奕：“太深了……呀……啊……太……”刚出口的字就被顶散了，变成勾人的呻吟。周九良俯下身去和他接吻，把他所有的反对意见都吞进肚子里，又伸手揉捏他已经有些肿起的乳头。

孟鹤堂已经射过的性器又开始抬头了，可是穴道里的还没有消停的迹象。

孟鹤堂觉得自己可能低估了小猎物旺盛的精力和惊人的持久力。

 

最后两个人一起射了出来，孟鹤堂扬起脖子失声大叫，整个背部都离开了沙发，形成一个弧度优美的圆拱形。他射出几股浅白色的液体，肉穴疯狂挤压着周九良的性器，周九良也跟着泄了。

周九良躺下来把他抱在怀里，两个人交换了一个缠绵的舌吻。孟鹤堂的眼睛都是红的，他差点儿被操出眼泪来，他正在小猎物怀里喘着气，周九良就拦腰把他抱起来往床上走。

 

开了荤的周九良是彻底尝到了情事的味道，酒精上脑让他更加不理智了，更何况孟鹤堂全身潮红地在他怀里喘息着，美人在怀他怎么可能就这么算了。

他把孟鹤堂放到床上，自己欺身压上去，柔软的床垫因为两个人的重量压成了一个暧昧的弧度。

孟鹤堂猜到他要做什么了，他撒着娇搂住周九良的脖子：“嗯……歇会儿……”

周九良嗯了一声，眼神柔和却深邃。他抱着孟鹤堂耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，在他的颈窝里流连忘返。周九良又闻到了那个男士香水的味道，只是过了一天这个味道远不如当时那么强烈，但周九良确信自己闻到了。

辛辣甘甜的味道再一次刺激着周九良的神经，像一杯醇香的果酒一样，孟鹤堂身上层次丰富的香水味道一下子就把他的胃口挑起来了。周九良像着了魔一样，他捧着孟鹤堂的脸轻啄他的嘴唇，学着他之前的样子，一路向下。周九良的吻热烈又刺激，吻过之后还时不时撕咬一下。孟鹤堂放松地躺着他身下任他动作，被他咬痛了的时候轻轻的拍拍他的脑袋，一边轻轻扯他的头发一边无奈地问：“……真是……你是属狗的吗？“

周九良吻过耳垂，锁骨，乳尖，肚脐。床头的灯开着，周九良一边抚摸着琼脂一样光滑的身体一边欣赏，柔和的灯光下他很明显地能看到因为他每一个动作孟鹤堂做出的每一个反应。

 

“啊！“孟鹤堂突然一声惊呼。周九良突然把他的双腿折起来放在他胸前，露出还湿漉漉的后穴。

周九良好奇极了，这么一个地方怎么能吞得自己那么舒服，还会随着抽插分泌出液体。他小心翼翼地用舌头戳了戳穴口，换来孟鹤堂一连串的呻吟。

 

“啊……你别……“孟鹤堂的阻止一点儿都不管用，反而更让周九良兴奋了。他的脑袋晕晕的，不知道是因为情欲还是因为后起的酒劲，他直接把头埋进孟鹤堂最私密的地方，学着孟鹤堂之前的动作一样舔舐起来。

下身最隐秘的地方传来舌头柔软又湿热的触感，刚经历过两次高潮，孟鹤堂整个人敏感得要命，现在又被个小疯子直接摁住乱舔，孟鹤堂舒服得浑身发软，他的双腿不由自主地颤动着：“啊……别伸进来……舌头……嗯啊……“

周九良觉得这个人的声音真的是一剂最管用的春药。他自己下身硬得发痛，想起之前他自己说的“夜还长，看你表现”，决定好好欺负一下孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂越是不要让他伸舌头他就越是要伸，他伸直了舌尖，用粗糙的舌苔表面搔刮着穴口的嫩肉，甚至无师自通地模仿抽插的动作把舌头埋进了孟鹤堂的穴肉里。

孟鹤堂被撩得舒服极了，一双灵巧的舌头舔舐着他的后穴，他觉得爽又觉得不够，渴望着更深更猛烈的接触。他想撑起身子来看周九良，可他除了夹紧私密部位的周九良的脑袋之外他别无他法。他一边哭一边喘气，还难耐地扭着下身。

周九良尝到后穴分泌出的甜蜜的味道才抬起头，他看着已经哭红眼睛的孟鹤堂，凑过去再次和他交换津液，同时毫不留情地把两根手指插进了刚才舔舐过的后穴。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——”孟鹤堂发出一连串的喘息，身下的手指不断地抽插刺激他的后穴，他难耐地呻吟着，腰肢和屁股都不由自主地开始晃。

周九良手里全是孟鹤堂分泌出的肠液。他感觉后穴开始疯狂蠕动的时候加快了自己手上的速度，他另外一只手抚摸着孟鹤堂的性器，把头埋在孟鹤堂颈窝里听他勾人的喘息和呻吟。直到后穴一股脑分泌出一大堆液体周九良把手指从后穴拿出来。他把晶莹的液体全部抹在孟鹤堂浑圆的臀肉上。他握着孟鹤堂纤细的小腿把他架在自己肩膀上，坚硬的柱身一点一点磨着穴口。

孟鹤堂觉得这个小孩真的是坏极了，疯狂在他身上点火现在也不给他个痛快。他撒着娇晃了晃屁股，双腿使力让周九良隔他更近一点儿。他刚哭过，脸上还带着泪，一撒娇全是鼻音：“快进来吧……”他尾音都在打颤儿，把周九良的手指牵过来含在自己嘴里吮吸，还不忘对着他抛媚眼儿：“想要你……”

周九良听见啪嗒一声，自己脑子里有根什么东西断了。

 

本能比理智更靠前。“行，绝对让你舒坦。”周九良哑着嗓子说，用手分开孟鹤堂修长的双腿，一个挺身就把自己硬得不行的性器送了进去。随之而来的就是高速且大力的抽插。

小猎物直白的话让孟鹤堂羞耻又兴奋地红了脸，他的后穴激动得不行，随着周九良的进入分泌出大股大股的肠液。孟鹤堂环住周九良的脖子不住地呻吟，他雪白的臀肉随着身下碰撞的高速频率不断地颤动着，小腹因为性器的插入鼓出一个小巧又暧昧的幅度。

孟鹤堂摸索着和周九良接吻。这次周九良吻得温柔又霸道，撬开他的嘴攻城略地，把自己的气息留到孟鹤堂嘴里的每一个角落。接着吻，周九良腰也没停着，一直大开大合地操着孟鹤堂的后穴。周九良一个挺身，再一次磨到了孟鹤堂穴道里的那个点。

“啊……啊……顶到了……”孟鹤堂忍不住收缩起穴口浪叫出声。

周九良像是突然开了窍，摸索着刚才顶弄的地方再次挺腰插进去。

“嗯……就是那里……”孟鹤堂叫得更欢了，“…别……啊……”

周九良歪起嘴笑了。他停下动作爱抚性地吻了一下孟鹤堂眼角的泪，孟鹤堂不解地看着他，他又看见周九良在痞里痞气地挑眉，“准备好咯？”

 

还没等孟鹤堂做出反应，周九良抓住孟鹤堂的腰疯狂往最敏感的那一个地方顶，用尽全力地把性器往后穴里捅，每次正中红心。孟鹤堂的眼泪又被逼出来了，后穴最敏感的点被粗大的性器毫无间隙的碾压，他穴里泛着酸麻感，但又舒服得要命。他分泌出来的肠液打湿了两人交合的股间，随着周九良操干的动作发出咕啾的水声。

孟鹤堂又被操弄着射了一次，他腰酸得要死，可是身上的小孩还精神得要命，摁着他疯狂地戳着那个让他舒服得点。

孟鹤堂开始有点儿后悔勾搭这么一个精力过于旺盛的小朋友。

 

粗长的性器没有疲倦的碾压着肉穴。“嗯……呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂带着哭腔，他觉得自己的骨头都酥了，整个身体在快散架的边缘。过于强烈的快感实在让他招架不住，“啊……好舒服……嗯啊……哪里……”穴道里温暖又潮湿，随着周九良的动作穴肉疯狂挤压着性器，爽得周九良头皮发麻。他把孟鹤堂的腿分得更开，狂风暴雨一般猛烈地挺近。

“好深……啊……”孟鹤堂彻底沉浸在情欲里，眼神都迷离了，他的呻吟声又甜又腻，一声比一声媚，周九良忍无可忍地低头吻住他的唇，狠狠一顶和孟鹤堂一起射了出来。

 

小猎物开了荤不懂得丝毫节制，折腾了他大半夜，最终后半夜还是放过了他。孟鹤堂沉沉睡去，早上被可恶的生物钟唤醒。

醒来的时候他全身赤裸的躺着周九良怀里，对方还以一个保护着的姿态圈着自己的腰。

孟鹤堂试着起身，发现自己全身上下酸痛得要死，后穴还有一股粘腻感。

玩脱了……他认命地揉揉自己发痛的眉间，忍着酸痛穿好衣服，和往常一夜情之后的第二天一样，在对方毫无察觉的情况下消失，只是这次消失的过程身体给他的反馈实在是痛苦了太多。

下次再也不要招惹这样的小孩子了，孟鹤堂坐在车里换了好几个坐姿才发动汽车开出酒店停车场。

 

周九良醒后没有在房间里发现任何关于昨天晚上那个人的痕迹，他甚至怀疑是自己做了一场梦。

可凌乱不堪的床铺告诉他是那个人没打招呼就自己消失了。

周九良气得咬牙切齿，直到他在茶几上发现了一个纯圆金丝眼镜。

他把眼镜反过来，在镜腿的地方发现了一个刻着的“孟”字。

 

周九良拿着眼镜重新倒在宽大的床铺里。

 

可真是，佳期如孟啊。


End file.
